With the rapid development of manufacturing technology, operating speed of integrated circuits has been significantly improved. In a high speed digital system, performance of the system suffers from certain undesired effects including, for example, power fluctuation.
In related approaches, when power fluctuation occurs in the system, the operating speed of the system becomes unstable. Furthermore, when electrostatic discharge event occurs in the system, reliability of the system is reduced.